Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to , started . This wiki is for sharing your ideas of your own version of Plants vs. Zombies! We now have a whopping in our wiki and contributions have been made. Thanks for all your contributions! This wiki creates an average of 360.5 articles per month. Disclaimer: Plants vs. Zombies was created by PopCap Games. We just thought creatively for new ideas. None of the plants and/or zombies in here are real. Latest News *There will NOT be wiki badges, no matter how many blogs or polls. We already had to remove them once. *Repeater1919, Plant lover, Jeremy... and T050189 are back! * has surrendered in PvZ Wiki. Now please welcome him here! Note: He promised he'll never vandalize again! Welcome! Discrimination is not allowed and who discriminates him will get a warning. Create a new article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Things you should know *Please read the Signature Policy *If you have your birthday today, please tell an admin to put it on here. *Use the search button to see if your creation was already made Vote in our top 10 lists Before Creating *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Be friendly and don't be rude. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Ask permission before creating a new version of a user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc. *For Plants pages, use the Plants layout here so that editing plants pages are easier. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. Staff These are the users with different rights in this wiki. They have different abilities using their rights. They also have corresponding color codes. If the user has more than one right, the higher or highest ranking right is used for the color. As of now, we will no longer be accepting any chat mods, admins, or rollback until instructed. Bureaucrats These users can give additional rights to other users. They are colored green. *CattailsWelove *ShutUP Guy14 *CompliensCreator00 *Guppie the Third* *Plant lover *Zomplant Jelo* *Randomguy3000* Administrators These users can delete, undelete, protect and unprotect pages as well as block and unblock other users. They are colored deep sky blue. *GatlingPeaz* *Leotard pantsu* *Plantsthrust* *Pvzaddict1276* *Jeremy... *Repeater1919 *Tails Doll Plant *MeVsZombiesMeWin *Hoanganhminh *Punjipoyjeenponja *Chanieman Chat Moderators These users overlook the chat of the wiki, can make others banned from chat or kicked. This group also contains all admins. They are colored gold. *Ghostmedic1223 *T050189 *McZaky29 *CattailsRCuteyz *Spudow!! *EpicOtaku *Tennis Lover *CrazyPingu54 *Rainbowpea12* *Biomance *Brendan The Bomb Bird Rollback They revert multiple edits of one user to the previous version of another user. This group also contains all admins. They are colored chocolate. *Radaradaninja* Disabled These are old users that were blocked via the global ban system by wikia. Dont post on their message walls, and are identified by the color grey. *DaPeaShoota *Minecraft Pro *GatlingLOL3 *Liquid nitrogen 1337 *Peazrule00 *PvzKing *JalapenoKing *AjCatlove * : That user is currently '''Inactive''' Recent Activity New Ideas Prizes You Can Win If you did it again, we will double the length of your vacation. If you did it again more than 3 times, you'll get "THE BIGGEST PRIZE!"! Remember to report bad edits to admins to overlook what the editor has done and if he/she must be blocked. Polls Note: Do not edit if you are not an admin New polls any time it's available. Featured Featured Poll Other than PvZ, which is the most awesome video game? Call of Duty Kingdom Hearts Angry Birds Little Big Planet Portal DoTA The Sims Other None, PvZ is the best! Category:Browse